parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Rusty to the Rescue and Other Stories - Narrated By George Carlin
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Rusty to the Rescue and Other Stories Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing Note *Thomas's story begins with Duke hauling two coaches and a caboose, only to meet up with Stuart and Falcon hauling some freight cars. As Duke arrives with the breakdown train to rescue Smudger, who, while hauling and shunting some freight cars, is off the rails. After Smudger gets taught a lesson, he transforms into a generator, and will never move again. After Stuart and Falcon leave, Duke is left alone and buried. *Thomas's story continues with flashbacks of the narrow gauge line closed down. Skarloey with a coach and a caboose sets off with the rescuers to find Duke. After Duke gets rescued, Skarloey and Rheneas pull Duke back home on two flatcars, two coaches, and a caboose. *Skaroey and Rheneas, hauling their coaches, become old and tired, and get replaced by Sir Handel and Peter Sam when Thomas and Percy pass by with their freight trains. Sir Handel is left in charge to take three coaches and a caboose, but is meeting up with Gordon hauling the Express, then is off the tracks after leaving his coaches and caboose when refusing to get some freight cars from the quarry. Peter Sam arrives with the breakdown train to get Sir Handel back and arrives with home with Sir Handel, who is in a lot of trouble, and must behave. *The scene opens with Peter Sam and Rheneas hauling some passenger and freight trains. Harold passes Duke with two coaches and a caboose until he meets Rusty with a freight car and caboose. Sir Handel doesn't like freight cars, who attempt to play tricks on him. Gordon attempts to make Sir Handel pretending to become ill, so Rusty and Peter Sam, with his two coaches and some of Sir Handel's freight cars, and head off to the quarry. The freight cars are used at the incline to go up a hill to collect some slate and go down full. However, poor Sir Handel's trick backfires when Peter Sam gets hurt by the freight cars with Rusty taking a poor wounded Peter Sam home with a caboose. *When Rusty goes by with a freight car and a caboose to meet Thomas with Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, he meets up with Percy and Donald, who are taking on a water when Gordon passes by with a freight train. Rusty decides to find a Bluebell engine at a scrapyard with the diesels working. A sad engine named Stepney gets rescued by Rusty and gets mended and has a new coat of paint. He is seen hauling two coaches, because his name may be Stepney, but lets everybody call him, The Bluebell engine. *When Thomas puffs along his branchline with four coaches, he meets Percy, who, with a freight train, tells him about Stepney, who puffs over to the Island of Sodor. Stepney helps Duck with the coaches until Thomas tells him it's for his last branchline when he departs. When a special visitor misses his train, Thomas decides to let Stepney go by, and now decides to have Stepney as his canine buddy. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17